cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
May doctrine of ArgoNaut
Charter of ArgoNaut I. Preamble ArgoNaut, declares itself a sovereign green team alliance on January 19th, 2007., and again on May 11, 2007. Being a sovereign alliance it has authority and power over its own realm, and autonomy to move, take actions, and make decisions in the interest of the alliance. With clear judgment, we endow ourselves with certain rights necessary and paramount for the existence of our alliance. We will take to arms with pride and pleasure, just as we will take to the pen in defending, and upholding these rights. We shall be notwithstanding of any infringements against these rights, and we shall live for them, as they eternally live for us. These rights are: i. The right to exist, peacefully. ii. The right to wage offensive, and defensive war. iii. The right to engage in diplomatic activities with other alliances, and make and break diplomatic agreements. This document can be known as the May Doctrine, and is the second governmental/declarative document that Argo has had, the first was written under imperialistic rule, the May Doctrine is written under a Democratic Government. Declaration Of Rights. i. The right to exist, in peace The alliance of Argo extends to its members one of the most fundamental rights, the right to exist peaceful in CN. Whilst every nation in CN has this right, It is ever so fragile , and without the proper strength the right is easily swept away. The alliance of Argo dedicates itself to ensuring this right to its members, we have the strength and we have the will, and we will ensure that every single member of ArGo can live peacefully. ii. The Right to wage offensive and defensive wars. The arms of argo are precious. They ensure our sovereignly, and they ensure that we can uphold the rights we extend to our members. And thus we Reserve the right to use the military forces of Argo for these defensive purpose, to maintain our way of life, that we have afforded ourselves through clear judgement. iii. The right to engage in diplomatic activities with other alliances, and make and break diplomatic agreements Sovereignty :”supreme and independent power or authority in government as possessed or claimed by a state or community” & “government free from external control” The alliance claims it sovereignly , and backs it with whatever military might it has at any moment. And through its sovereignty it will establish treaties with other alliances, and break them according to decision made by its government based upon what is perceived by them to be proper for the alliance. These basic right have bene included in the May Doctrine as a foundation for Argothought, that we break from the chains of CN, that oppress us, and leves us downtrodden, ever single day. However we have banded together, and created a military strength, however weak it may be, it is our pride, that with that military might we may defend break the chains, uplift all our members, and continually defend our freedom! ' Policy’s Domestic:' As A government argo needs to set parameters In order be able to run cohesively. Without the parameters the alliance would fall apart, and the interest of the rulers, would not be able to be enforced, and then the alliance would turn into stranded boat, we’re all In it but its not moving: A)'members must sign into the military, and serve upon command. cool.gif We will punish as we see fit, members who commit, what we establish as crimes. Only the President, Prime Minister, and a vote in the Estates General can establish that a crime has been committed. '''C)'Corruption, We shall take no part in it! Argo Has been plagued by corruption in the past, and we shall struggle to always leave no ground for it in argo. ''' Foreign: A)'Argo shall be determined to be as open minded as possible, when possible, and not be as stiff as a pine, who is torn down from a hurricane, we will be able to sway like the palm trees, that can survive the ravaging hurricane. '''B)'We uphold a policy of preferred neutrality. Neutral where it does not concern us...Or our interest. We can however hold the policy of interfering when it either directly involves ArGo, or our interest, as deemed by the government. ''' ArGo Membership Benefits. The more nations ArGO has, the more we can protect our Freedom and rights. And the more we can be secure, the more we can lavish upon our member nations the wealth of the Alliance. It’s a circle of benefit and we will maintain an attitute to vigorously think of the alliance, and its members over the individual nation, because if the alliance benefits, so does every single nation. ' A)' Every nation is entitle upon entrance of receiving 100,000 up until 10,000 nations strength. 'B)'under right iii. Every nation is entitled fast response by maximum force to a nation that declares war on him. 'C)'A nation may leave free of will, with not even a warning to the government if he so desires. However If he does follow proper exit procedures(posting in the proper section, with the proper format, and taking questions) We will ensure him defensive protection until he finds another alliance, this can be revoked after 30 day cycles, by the President or Prime Minister *** again the May Doctrine will serve as Argo’s charter, however it is merely the center place for ArGo government, with many open slots, where other documents may plug into in the future, it is an example, a template, as well as law. Category:Alliance charters Category:Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut